Cheaters
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella finds edward cheating on her with alice. can Jasper help bella heal? Pairing J/B R/E C/E
1. Chapter 1

Cheaters

(Bella's point of view)

Today was a normal Thursday. Charlie was working the whole weekend so I was headed to Edward house. I did this once a month when Charlie worked Thursday to Monday; he would sleep at the station between calls and didn't want me staying alone. So I stayed with Alice those five days. When I pulled up Edward or Alice weren't waiting for me like they normally do. When I got in Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Rose was reading a fashion magazine. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I hung up my coat and took my shoes off. "Moms hunting, dads at work and Alice and Edward went shopping for your anniversary gift" Jasper said. "Thanks" I mumble as I go up the stairs. That's weird Edwards door is closed. I open it and gasp at what I see. Laying there butt naked is Edward and Alice. "I can explain" Edward says as he puts on his shirt. "HOW COULD YOU!" I scream as I throw my engagement band at him. "THE WEDDINGS OFF" I yell as I go to hit Alice but cold arms wrap around me from behind me. "Bella stop leave them" Jasper says. Jasper looks at Alice with pain in his eyes. "I want a divorce" "But jazzy" She whines and gives him puppy dog eyes. "No don't jazzy me" He says as he take his wedding band and puts it on the dresser. "Fine the papers are on our bookshelf" She sighs knowing jasper won't change his mind. Jasper takes me with him to his room. He sets me down on the bed and starts to go through on of the three bookshelves. I quickly get up and run to the closet. I shred a whole rack of apices clothes before jasper picks me up and gives me to emmie. "Em I need help in the garage" Rose yells. Emmett sets me down near some baseball equipment. I wait till there both under her car. I grab a baseball bat and smash Edwards's car. "That's my car" He yells in a high squeaky voice. I shrug my shoulders and go to the kitchen to get a snack. I hear hissing and I turn and Edward and Alice are there in a hunting crouch. I grab a knife and point it at them. The scoff and come closer. I start to hyperventilate. "Bella, honey calm down" Carlisle says from behind me. I drop the knife and run to his arms. I start to sob uncontrollably. "Shh it's ok Bella" Carlisle said as he picked me up bridal style and took me to the couch. "Daddy it hurts so bad" I cried. "Shh I know but this is a pain I can't take away, I wish I could though" Daddy soothed. "Mary Alice Brandon and Edward Anthony Mason I want you out in an hour" Mommy growled as she sat next to me and daddy. Jasper sits in a chair dry sobbing into his hands. They slip out without being noticed by everyone. I see them and Alice looks at me and gives me a wicked smile. We sit there for a while until my stomach growls. I get up and grab my keys. "Bella I can make you something" mom says. "It's ok mom. I need to clear my head I'll be careful" I say as I kiss her cheek. "Ok" Mom says as she sits on daddy's lap. I quickly get in the truck and drive to town. I stop at subway and get dinner. I go home and pack another bag. I also grab my purse and out my iPod, iPod charger, wallet, and phone in it. I get everything to the truck and call Charlie telling him what happened and I'm going to Seattle and staying at holiday inn. I turn my phone off and just drive. When I get to eh hotel I quickly check in and get settled in. I eat and watch TV. About an hour later I got sick. I think it's the flu and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 (Two days later/ still Bella's point of view)

I finally turned my phone on. I had more than 50 missed calls and 40 texts. The latest was from this morning from jazz

_Jaspers cell:_

_Bella I know where you are I'm coming to Seattle see you in 20 mins_

_Received at 10:05_

I looked at the clock which read 10:20. Shit he's going to be here in five minutes! I quickly jumped in the shower. I was just finishing get dressed when there was a knock on my door. "Bella let me in!" Jasper said. I opened the door and was brought into a hug. "Mom and dad are worried, let's go home" Jazz said as he packed my bags. "Jazz I'm staying here, it hurts to be anywhere he was" I say as I sit on the bed. "Bella, mom and dad were going to search for you, moms pissed if she didn't know the pain you're going through you would be going over her knee when you come home" Jazz says as he looks at me. "Jazz just tells them I'm fine and I'll come home when I'm ready" I say and I get nauseous. I run to the bathroom slamming and locking the door and get sick. "Bella let me in" Jazz says as he tries to get in without breaking the door. "Jazz just go home and tell them I'm fine and if you want and only you can come back" I say as I lean against the cool bathtub. Before I jasper leaves i hear him whisper "I love you"

(Carlisle's point of view)

Watching my love pace is making me nervous. "If he doesn't come…" She starts but stopped when jasper walked in. Before he can take his coat of she bombards him questions. "Where is she/ is she ok why didn't you bring her home?" She asks frantically. "She's in Seattle and she says she's fine and she will come home when she ready" Jasper says. I could tell he's hiding something. "Son what are you hiding" I say as I get up and stand behind esme. "Before I left she got sick, the bathroom smelt like it when i walked in and the front desk says she's ben ordering anti-nausea pills with every breakfast and dinner." Jasper says worriedly. We all knew Bella was jasper real soul mate except Bella of course. "Well it's either the flu or she might be pregnant, she did tell me her period was late last week" I say remembering Aro once got a human pregnant. "I though Edward refused to have sex with her though?" Esme said. "Nope the night we all went hunting before Victoria's army they were home alone and did it" I say and jasper's phone goes off "Hello? Ok Bella slow down" Jaspers says and walks out the door. Two minutes later he comes back. "She says she has pain like she's dying" Jazz says as he grabs his coat and his mustang's keys. "GO get her I'll get the office ready" I say as I flint upstairs. I hear Emmett and rose trying to calm esme down.

(Bella's point of view)

15 minutes after jazz left I got a huge amount of pain. I quickly get my phone and call jazz "Hello?" he barely gets out before I'm talking. "Jasper you need to get outside" I say hurriedly into the phone. "OK Bella slow down" jasper says. "Ok I'm outside now what wrong?" He asks in worry. "I have pain in my stomach and it feels like I'm dying and I have been puking nonstop the past two days" I cry into the phone. "OK relax I'll be there as soon as possible" Jazz says. "Thanks I love you" I hang up before he can respond. I lie on the bed and try to relax. I don't know how long I laid there until cool arms wrapped around me. "We're going out the back door my cars there" Jazz says as he picks me up and grabs my purse and bag. Jasper flints to the car. He starts to drive off when a wave of pain hits and I cry out. Jazz winces feeling my pain. "Bella if you dye I want you to know I love you and always have and I hope dad figures this out" Jasper says. "I've loved you since last year but I thought you loved Mary Alice" I sneered her name. "I thought you loved..." He started but I stopped him. "Please don't say his name" I say as we pull into the driveway. Jasper comes and gets me out of the car and flints to the office. Jazz sets me down and I scream in pain. Dad walked in at that moment. "Honey relax" Dads say as he brings a tray with supplies and an ultrasound. "Jasper you can leave" Daddy says as he gets a couple shots ready. "No stay" I cry. "Shh darling I'm not leaving" Jazz says in his sexy southern accent Alice hated. "Ok Bella I'm going to do an ultrasound an after it takes affect I'm going to do an ultrasound" Daddy says as he takes my arm. Jazz takes my other hand and rubs soothing circles on my knuckles. "OK that will take a few minutes to kick in" dad says as he turns on the ultrasound machine. A few minutes later he pushes on my stomach. "Can you feel this?" He asks. "A little pain but not much" I say and jasper nods his head so daddy knows I'm not lying. Dad starts the exam. "Well your pregnant" Dad says and we hear cheers from downstairs. "Can i take a nap?" I ask as I yawn. "Sure' jazz take her to your room" Daddy says and kisses my forehead. Jazz picks me up and brings me to his room. It was a chocolate brown with crème and it was southern style. "Lay with me?" I ask as I get under the covers. I fall asleep as jasper get in bed. Its black outside when I get up. It was also silent. I snuck down the stairs. I t was pitch black in the house. I reached the door and went to sneak out. "Bella where do you think you're going?" Jasper asks as he's behind me and the lights are on now. "Leaving" I say. "Why?" jazz asks as he step closer. "Because i don't want you to worry about me or have to thing you have to take care of the baby or me" I say. "Bella i want to take care of you and the baby I want to raise the baby as my own" Jasper says. "I don't want the family to worry or have to take care of me" I say. "Bella we want to" the family says. "Fine" I say and curl up between daddy and jazz on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheater's chapter 3

(2 weeks later)

"I'm going hunting!" Mom says as daddy leaves for work. Thanks to the vampire gene I was about 4 months along. The mood swings were horrible. One minute I would be super happy and the next I would be sobbing hysterically. "Bella you look like a cow I can't wait to see you full term!" Emmett said and I started to cry. "EMMETT YOU IDIOT!" Rose screeched and hit him over the head. Jasper came to give me a hug but I stepped back. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed through the sobs. I ran upstairs and slammed my door and locked it.

(3 hours)  
I was still mad. "Bella please" Rose pleaded. "Leave me alone!" I said as I started to cry. I lay on my bed looking outside. Emmett and jazz were playing football. Emmett dropped it and I started to laugh hysterically. Jasper looks at me with a confused look and I start to sob again. Mom ran through the yard. I had my window open so I could hear them perfectly clear. "What did you guys do?" She asked angrily hearing my sobs. "Nothing Emmett dropped the ball and she started to laugh but then cry" Jasper said. "Ok let's leave her alone, I'll go try and talk to her" Mom said and flinted to my room. "Bella" She started. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Calm down sweetie" Moms aid. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed louder and threw a book at the door. "Fine" Mom said and left.

(Jasper point of view)

This mood swing was driving us crazy! "I've had enough I'm calling dad!" I say and get my cell phone out and dialed dad's cell phone.

(Carlisle's point of view)  
Today was a slow day since it was Saturday and I had no surgeries. I was playing Tetris battle on my laptop. My phone started to blare I quickly answered. "Jasper what's wrong and why do I hear Bella crying?" I ask as I stand up and pack my bag and hang up my coat. "Mood swings, there driving us crazy, she won't calm down" Jazz said in a tired voice. "Ok I'll be home in a few" I say and run to the director to tell her. After i run out to the Mercedes.

(Bella's point of view)

I stayed in my room while everyone was outside. "Bella?" I hear daddy ask. I quickly wipe my tears and open the door. Daddy stands there. I hug him. "Shh it's ok, why don't we relax, and watch a few movies" Daddy says a she picks out my Pajamas. I quickly get dressed and go to the stirs. Daddy's in his pajamas waiting for me. We flint down the stairs to the front room. Daddy sets me on the couch and puts remember me on. Dad sat down and I snuggled into his chest. About 20 minutes the family came and joined us in their pajamas. Mommy made me dinner. Jasper picked another movie and we watched movies until I fell asleep in daddy's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheaters Ch.4

**(Bella's point of view) (3weeks later)**

Everyone was out hunting except Rose and emmie. We figured the baby like everyone's voice but it liked Emmett's the most. Dad estimated that I was around eight months.

The baby had a vampire skin over it so we couldn't see him or her on an ultrasound. I'm watching TV when the baby kicks really hard. "Oh" I gasp and put my hand on my

Stomach. Emmett comes down. "Bells what's wrong?" he asks as he comes in front of me. The baby kicks harder and I cry out. "Baby kicking cuz it hears it's amazing uncle

Emmie?" Emmie asks and warm fluid runs down my legs. "No Emmett I think I'm in labor" I gasp out. "OH" Emmett says and looks panicked. "ROSE BELLA'S GOING

INTO DAD!" Emmett yells and leaves. I try to get up but Emmett's back with towels. "Bella don't get up, I'm coming" Emmett says as he flints to my side

and picks me up and flints to dads office. Rose is waiting there. "He's coming as fast as he can" Rose says as emmie leaves the room. Rose quickly helps me into a gown.

"Bella I went to medical school about ten years ago, can I check how dilated you are?" Rose asks and I nod my head not trusting my voice. "OK your about five but the

Baby's breach" Rose says as she gets her phone out

**(Rose's point of view)**

I got my phone and called dad. "Rose what's wrong?" he asked. "The baby's breach" I say and walk into the other medical room. "Ok you're going to need to do the C-

section I won't be home for another hour at least. "Dad says and I almost fall. "What if I do it wrong I haven't performed one in seven years!" I say. "I trust you with your

sister if I didn't I would have you go to the hospital, epidural and morphine is in the cabinet, top drawer, I'll see you in an hour" dad says and hangs up.

**(Bella's point of view)**

Rose walked in with a grim expression. "I'm going to have to do the C-section; dad won't be home for an hour." Rose said as she sat the two shots she had in her hand down.

"Emmie" She calls and he appears. "Yeah baby what's wrong?" He asks. "I need you to hold Bella while I give her some morphine and an epidural" Rose said as she had me

bend so my back was curved. Emmett held me in his arms while rose gave me the shots. "Ok that will take twenty minutes" Rose says and throws the needles in the hazard

box. "Emmie can you handle the blood?" I ask as I lay down. "Yeah, I'm staying here with you lil sis" Emmett says as he kisses my forehead. "You're the best big brother I

could ask for" I say and rose smiles. "And you missy are the best big sister I can ask for" I say and rose and Emmett smile.

**(25 minutes later)**

"Ok I'm going to start" Rose says from behind the curtain so I couldn't see. I look up in panic "Shh you're going to be fine" Emmie says as he plays with my hair. Emmet and

rose both changed into scrubs before rose started. I felt a soft tugging but then a metal ripping sound probably form the vampire skin I also heard blood drip to the floor. I

felt another soft tug and then my baby's cry filled the room with a gasp from rose. I felt anther tug. "Twins" Rose whispered as another cry filled the room. Emmett went to

rose and came back with the babies. "Girls" he says as he looks down at them. "Renesmee Carlie" I say as I touch Renesmee who has my eyes but Edward hair but its curly

. "Elizabeth Ann" I say as I look at her, she has my hair color and green eyes. Thank gosh jasper had green eyes when he was a human and that my grandpa swan had bronze

hair. Emmett nodded at the names and went to get them cleaned up. Rose pulled back the curtain and I gasped. She had my blood on her face. "Shh Bella calm down I had

to rip through the vampire skin" She says and wipes her face and then helps me into a cami and sweatpants. Rose picked me up and laid me down in my room surrounded by

pillows. Emmett came in and handed me the sleeping twins. I fell asleep soon after.

**(Carlisle's point of view)**

Esme and I were running as fast as we could home. It's not like I didnt trust rose but I wanted to be there so if there was a complication. We tried to call jasper who went

hunting with us but his phone was turned off. When we got to the house I ran to my office as Esme ran to the kitchen to prepare bell's some food. Rose was in my office

cleaning up the blood on the floor. I got admit she was cute in scrubs. "Your adorable kitten" I say. "Thanks daddy, Bella's in her room and Emmett's in the nursery putting

final touches to it" She says with a smile. "Thanks" I say and walk to Bella's room. I open the door and gasp. "Twins" I whisper and esme is at my side in a second. "O my

god our granddaughters are so adorable" She says and one starts to cry. Bella get sup. "Shh its ok Renesmee mommy's right here" Bella says and sits up slowly. "Hey daddy"

She says and the other baby wakes up. "Mom you can hold Elizabeth if you want" Bella says and esme doesn't hesitate. I heard jazz and em running close to the house. "I'm

going to go greet your boyfriend" I say and run outside. "Ready daddy?" I ask. "She had the baby!" Jasper said shocked. "Yeah go to them son" I say and nudge him

towards the house. He runs in.

**(Bella's point of view)**

Mom gave me Elizabeth and went to cook me dinner. Jasper walks in to my room and gasps. "Twins" He says excitedly. Yeah come hold one of your daughters" I say and pat

the bed next to me. He takes Renesmee from me. "That's Renesmee Carlie and I have Elizabeth Ann" I say with a smile on my lips. "That's my mother name, thank you love"

He says as he pecks me on the lips. Mom brings me dinner and her and jazz feed the babies. After they fall asleep. I go to bed after dad checks my stitches. Jasper lies next to

me and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheater's Ch.5

(2 weeks later) (Bella's point of view)

Nessie and Liz as we now call the babies grow pretty fast. They were supposed to be two weeks

but they looked two months. We also found out they had powers. With a touch they can show us

anything they want to show us. Also they have a powerful scream. They usually only use this

when they want something really bad like me because there BIG mommy girl's. Today Rose

and I are going shopping. I have to admit I am a bit nervous this was my first time leaving them.

Jazz and Emmett were watching them since dad was working and mom was hunting.

"Ok be good for daddy and uncle" I tell them as I kiss them and leave.

(Jasper's point of view)

So far the twins have been pretty good. They fell asleep right after Bella left which was two

hours ago. "Jazz let's play some video games" Em says. "I don't think so I don't want to wake

them up" I say as I look at my baby girls but Nessie starts to cry. "Shh its ok daddy's here" I say

as I pick her up. "Bottles" I say as Liz starts to cry. Emmett quickly makes them and we feed

them. I change them also since Emmett thinks it's disgusting. They start to scream. We try to

shush them but nothing works. Nessie puts her hand on my face and I see Bella.

"They want Bella" I say as I rock Nessie and em does the same with Liz.

(1/2 hours later)

Both girls are still screaming. Em finally has enough and hands me Liz and runs upstairs.

He comes back with a box of home videos. He quickly puts on in the VHS player.

Bella pops up on the screen when she played in high school musical the schools musical our last

year. Em moves the playpen towards the TV and I set them down.

(2 hours later)

We ran out of Bella taps and they started to scream again. I remembered they liked the story

three little pigs. "Em you know the three little pigs right?" I ask.

"Yeah Bella reads it enough to them" He says. "OK we're going to act it out" I say.

Em groans but agrees. After we finish they calm down a little and fall asleep.

Bella wouldn't be home for another three hours! The girls got up crying again.

"Emmett we're acting Cinderella. You can play prince charming"

I say knowing that would be the only reason he would. Em and I did the short version though.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I had no more surgeries to do so I went home. When I walked in I held my laugh.

Why was jazz in a dress? I watched them act out Cinderella. "Kiss me prince charming" Jasper

Said in a girly voice and I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Dad it's not funny! They screamed for almost an hour then em got the home movies and they

fell asleep after we ran out of them and then they woke up creaming and we acted out three little

pigs" Jazz said and went up the stairs to change.

(Jasper's point of view)

After I changed out of Bella's dress I flinted downstairs. Dad held the now sleeping twins.

"Momma and grandpa babies" I mutter and my phone starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Jazz we're so so sorry we left Bella in the food court to eat while we got her some new clothes, well apparently Lauren was there and called Bella a slut and they got in a fight and Bella got the worse and is on her way to the hospital" Rose says panicky.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital" I say and hang up. When I said hospital dad and em paid

attention." We're coming" they say as the grab the twins car seats and we get in the car and

speed off. When we get there we go to dads office which has a play pen.

We set the girls in there and try to find Bella. A nurse stops us.

"Doctor Cullen if you're looking for she's in surgery brought in with internal bleeding,

Doctor Coop has her" I nearly fall to the floor "Thank you Stacy" Dad says as he puts his hands

on my shoulders. "Son I have faith in Doctor cooper, who's doing her surgery, we just call him

Coop buts it's Cooper." Dad says and looks into my eyes with pure honesty. I nod my head and

We go back to dad's office. When we get there the twins start to wake up. Emmett takes them

Knowing I'm too upset to hold them. Mom and Rose come in shortly after.

"Where is she?" Mom asks panicky "In surgery" I say. "Carlisle is she going to be ok?" mom

asks as she hugs me. "Yes she had minor internal bleeding she's coming out of

surgery right now" Dad says I sigh in relief. Nessie reaches for me. I quickly take her.

"We'll wait in her until she wakes up" Dad says as he wraps his arms around mom who's

sitting on his lap.

(20 minutes later)  
"Carlisle, Ms. Swan is asking for jasper" Stacy says over Dads office intercom. I quickly get up

Not startling the two sleeping angels in my arms. I quickly walk to Bella's room.

(Bella's point of view/after fight and surgery)

The nurse paged daddy over his intercom. A minute later jazz walked in with our two sleeping

angels. "Hey" I croak out. "Hi" Jazz whispers and sits in the chair next to my bed.

"What happened?" he asks. "Lauren saw the baby clothes and called me a slut and said the

Only reason he cheated on me because I was pregnant and he didn't care" I say and Nessie

twitched in her sleep. "Did anything happen to Lauren?" Jazz asks and I smile.

"Yeah I pressed charges and she got kicked out of the mall. Which is her favorite and the only

Mall with her designer clothes she wear" I laugh and Nessie wakes up and reaches for me.

Jazz hands her to me before she start to cry. Jazz and I talk for a while. I was about to take a

Nap when I hear a gasp at my door. "Bella" I hear Charlie ask. "Hi dad" I say innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me" He demands as he looks at the twins. "Long story, Carlisle would

Have to tell you" I say as I sit up. "Is he in his office?" Charlie asks. "Yes" I say and dad walks

out.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheater's Ch.6

(Alice's point of view)

"Come on let's just go look in on them" I say. "You know what Esme said!" Edward yells and

slaps me across the face. "Fine" I cry and go to my room. Here I thought Edward loved me but

he's abusive. He's raped me plenty of times so we now have separate rooms but I'm moving

out. Finally I sneak out but I'm human. That's odd maybe dad can figure out why if

they accept me.

(3 days later)

I finally make it back to Forks. When I get tot the house I hear baby screams. I knock on the

door and wait. Mom answers. "O my gosh ali, is that you baby?" She asks as she hugs me and

Pulls me into the house where my body collapses. "Yes mommy it me, Edward doesn't love me

he's abusive" I say and start to cry. "She's not lying" jazz says as he picks me up. Daddy comes

In from the backdoor. "O my gosh, jasper take her upstairs." Daddy says as he goes to get

something. Jazz takes me to the office and set me down. "Welcome back to the family" He says

and leaves. Daddy comes in with his black bag. He quickly examines me.

"Ok I'm going to start and IV for the dehydration and take some blood and send it to the lab at

the hospital" Daddy says as he gets out the needles and I flashes from when I was in the

asylum. I start to shake. "Shh li its ok, daddy's not going to hurt you" Daddy says as he takes

my wrist and puts the IV in and quickly takes the blood. "I'll be back with the results" Dad says

as kisses my forehead.

(an hour later)

Daddy's comes in with a shocked look. "the test results are in and…"


	7. Chapter 7

Cheaters Ch.7

(Still Ali's point of view)

"And?" I ask nervously. "You're pregnant" He chokes out. Bella runs in looking scared.

"Daddy Nessie's sick!" she says panicky. "I'll be back in a few minutes Ali" Daddy says

And runs out after Bella

(Bella's point of view)

When I get to my room with daddy, jazz is holding a screaming Nessie.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he takes her and starts to examine her.

"She hasn't eating very much lately and today when we feed her she spit it back up instantly"

I explain as jasper wraps me in his arms. "OK I'm going to take some blood and test it here

At home also we're going to change her food." Daddy says and walks out to get some stuff.

I pick Nessie up and dad came back with a butterfly needle and a vial for the blood.

"OK I'm going to take it from her leg, so hold her tight" he says as he rubs her leg with a

Cotton swab and then sticks the needle in her leg. She starts to scream immediately

and jazz and I flinch. "It's ok baby" I coo and get her attention away from the needle.

"Ok I'm sorry honey" Daddy says as he tickles Nessie who tries to bite him. Dad leaves

And I climb in bed with Jasper and Nessie. Nessie grabs our hands and fall asleep. Jazz

And I soon follow after. "Bella" I hear dad whisper. "What?" I ask as I sit up as does jazz.

"I get the results everything came back normal" Dad says as he looks at Nessie.

"I would like to take her to work with me and run more tests" Dad says. I look at jazz who nods

his head. "Ok but please call as soon as you find out" I say "I will, you need to pack a diaper

bag, I'll come and get her in 15 minutes. I have to go talk to Alice" Daddy says and leaves.

"She'll be fine love" jazz says and leaves to get the carrier as I pack a diaper bag.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I walk to ali, who's now sobbing on the couch. "How" She asks I sit next to her and wrap her in

my arms. "Edward must have a power, Bella has twins" I say "O my god she probably hates

me!" Ali says "No I'm pretty sure she doesn't She knows what this is like and she will help you

out if you ask her to" I say and look at the time. "I got to go to work, the rooms are the same.

Yours is still there. I'll see you after work" I say and kiss her head. I go downstairs and put my

coat on and Bella comes down the stairs. She hands me the diaper bag and the carrier and she

runs up the stairs crying. I strap Nessie into the car and leave


	8. Chapter 8

Cheater's chapter 8

(Bella's point of view)

I ran upstairs into the bedroom and flung myself on the bed. The door opened and the bed

shifted. "Love she's in safe hands. And Ali could really need you, she's pregnant with Edward

who was abusive to her" Jasper said and is at up. "I should, can you feed Liz when she gets up?"

I ask and go to the door "Sure, she's in her room" Jazz says as he picks up the sleeping Liz. I

walk to apices room and knock. "Who is it?" she asks in a tearful voice. "It's me, Bella. Can I

come in and talk?" I ask. "Sure" She says and I walk in. "I'm so sorry Bella" She says.

"It's ok calm down ali, you didn't know. Your mate is out there somewhere." I say as I sit down.

"I know but I feel bad still leaving you with twins!" she cried. "Ali its fine jasper loves them so

much and they think jazz is there real father, you did nothing wrong, if you and him didn't cheat

I would have never had the courage to tell jazz I love him" I say as I hug her.

"What about the baby? What is it going to feel like?" She asked scared. "I only felt pain before

we figured it out and that's because I wasn't really following guidelines that much. But otherwise its ok, mood swings are a bitch though. One minute you'll be happy and the next

you'll be screaming you hate us. For birthing, contractions hurt but I didn't feel the real pain, the

twins were breach so rose did a C-section cuz dad was hunting. " I say and ali nods.

"Will you stay with me threw it please?" she asks. "Of course I promise to help. Oh also the

baby might grow faster than normal human pregnancy. I was only pregnant for a few months."

I said. "OK, can I sleep in our room with you?" she asks. "Sure, your afraid, why?"

I ask. "Edward, he said if I leave he would kill me" She sobs and I wrap her in my arms.

"Shh your safe here with dad and everyone, lets get you settled in my room" I say and help

her up. Jazz comes to us and picks her up and we walk to our room. "OK I have some clothes

here that you can use." I say and go in the closet and I dig out the box.

"Ok thank you Bella" She says and yawns "Your very welcome, now get some rest if you need

us we will be down stairs." I say as kiss her forehead and leave. When I get downstairs My

phone rings. "Hello?" I ask intot he phone. "Bella, I got test results back, we're prepping her for

surgery, she has a hole in her stomach, I'm starting in a few minutes so if you come I'll already

be in surgery so if you want you cn wait for an hour and then come" Daddy says and I almost

drop the phone. "Ok we'll be there in an hour" I say and hang up. Jazz comes downstairs.

"We'll be where?" he asks as the family comes in from hunting. "Hospital Nessie has a hole in

her stomach dads starting surgery in a few minutes so we will go after he's done with it" I say as

I sit down. The family look at esme. "Were coming to Bella" She says. "Someone needs to stay

with ali though" I say. "She can come to" jazz says. "She needs to meet her nieces." Jazz says.

"Ok" I say and sit back to relax for an hour.

(One hour later)

When we got to the hospital dad was in the NICU holding Nessie who was waking up.

She cried in discomfort and looked around for me. I came in and she reached for me.

I took her from dad. "She can come home tonight. I end in three hours. I will bring her back, ali

you have an appointment with Dr. Snow our OB/GYN. She's waiting in her office.

"Jasper" I say and hand Nessie to her and take Ali's hand and lead he rout of the room.

Daddy follows us out. "I'm coming" He says "Ok I say. We get there and ali gets on the bed and

lays down nervously. "Your fine ali I say as I hold her hands. Dr. Snow coms in.

"Carlisle and this must be the lucky parents?" She asks and dad can't help the chuckle.

"Oh no, I'm here sister in law, also her supporter threw this" I say as I shake her hand.

"OK, hello Alice, how have you been?" she asks as she sits down. "Ok" Ali says.

"Ok were going to just do an ultrasound" She says and gets the ultrasound out and put the gel on

her stomach. "Ok your about 9 weeks along. I'm sure your father will be doing the exams for

now. So do you have any questions?" She asks and stand sup as I wipe the gel from Ali's

stomach. "Nope" Ali says and pops the p. "Ok have a nice day" Dr. Snow says and walks out.

OK take her home I will be home in hopefully an hour if I can talk to the director letting me go

early with Nessie" Daddy says and kisses both of our foreheads and leaves. I take ali to my car

and we go home. A hour later dad comes home with Nessie and jazz "Everyone else went

hunting" Daddy says and takes Nessie upstairs to lay her down. The doorbell rings and we look

up and gasp. Edward stands at the door. "DADDY" We both scream and dad and jasper run

down and gasp.


	9. Chapter 9

Cheater's Ch.9

(Bella's point of view)  
What do you want Edward" Dad asks as I stand behind him. "To kill that bitch" he

says as he looks at Ali and she starts to cry. I run to her and get my phone out and

text the family. "Hell no" Jazz says as he crouches in front of us.

"You won't touch me or my baby" She says and hides in the couch.

"Baby?" he asks and walks in the door. Rose runs down the stairs with the twins to

feed them. Who?" he asks as he looks at me. "You" I spit out. I want them" he says

and looks at them with evilness. "NO you can't Nessie just had surgery I say. " I

will take them weather you like it or not" he says and goes to take them but

Emmett comes through and throws him out the window. "I want those little brats"

He says and tries to get them again. Emmett and dad Take him down and pin him

down while esme and rose take the twins and run out the backdoor to the cabin.

I'm just hoping Edward won't go there. "What did esme tell you" Carlisle growled

and both Ali and I flinch seeing daddy like this. "Shh come on girls" Jazz said as

he picked me up and took us out the back door and flinted us to the cabin.

He set me down and Ali clung to him crying into his shoulder. "Shh baby sis calm

down" jazz says and rocks her side from side. She gasps and pain and I know that

gasp. Ali you need to calm down or the baby won't" I say and jazz takes her to our

room in the cabin. Oh I almost forgot the cabin is jazz and mine. Daddy gave it to

us after the twins were born and after he proposed. Jazz set her on the bed and I

sat next to her. "This hurts" she says. "I know, just relax, go to your happy place" I

say and she calms down. Daddy comes in with a grim look.

"He's going to the voultri. He says. "Why" I ask. "Vampire court, so we will get a

call from them and have to go. We all have to go I wish we didn't but we do" he says

as he looks at Ali whose sound asleep. "Ok I say as I look at the twins.

"I'm going to get you and Alice some dinner" Rose says as she leaves.

Right after rose returns we get the call. "We're leaving in two weeks" Daddy says

as he sits down on the couch we agreed we would stay together. I yawned and

joined ali in bed. Jazz put the twins down and kissed my goodnight and went to

speak with daddy.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheaters Ch.10

(2 weeks later)

We were on the plane headed towards Volturi Castle. Ali was sitting next to me.

Jazz was next to the window and I was in the middle. Alice looked about 6 months pregnant.

Daddy shocked us by having a private plane. Mom must have known cuz she chuckled and got

on. Ali started to fall asleep in her seat so I took her to the bedroom in the back and had her lay

down. She gasped in pain. "Blood" I say and look for it. I find it and give her some.

She started to crave it a few days ago. Daddy said it's from the baby trying to eat her alive so I

just wanted blood. The twins now looked about 4 months but were really a month old.

When we landed Two guards were their waiting. "Jane, alec" Daddy greeted.

"Carlisle" They said in unison. "We will be at the castle in an hour, we are going to stop at the

hotel and drop off everything and then come" Daddy says and the guard nod and run off.

We get in the cars and I laugh when I see mom and daddy's rental car A black Mercedes.

We quickly drop everything at the hotel and then get back on the road. After an hour we pulled

up to the castle. The gates opened and daddy drove in. We all followed in our cars.

We park in a huge garage and the same guards come out and lead us to throne room.

Edward stood in the middle with an evil grin on his face. I flinched and held Nessie closer to

me. Dad gave me a warning look as to say. "Don't hold her so tight." She got her stitches out a

week ago but her stomach was still very tender. "Awe the Cullen's, how nice of you to come"

Aro purred. "Aro" Carlisle said and we bowed are heads. And young Bella and the wonderful

twins Renesmee and Elizabeth. I heard so much about you" Aro said and stood up.

"Carlisle why shouldn't Edward be allowed to share the rights of the children?" Aro asked.

"Because he cheated on Bella with Alice, who he abused and got pregnant. He left her pregnant

and then suddenly comes back in their lives saying he wants to kill Alice, and take the twins

away" Carlisle says. "Oh we didn't hear that part from Edward" Marcus says and walks down

towards us. He stops in front of Mom. "May I" he asks as he holds his hands out for Liz.

I gasp and jazz comes up and holds me from behind. Daddy nods his head at mom and mom

hands Liz to Marcus. Marcus thank god doesn't do anything he cradles Liz in his arms.

Caius and Aro come down. They stand by Marcus and look down at Liz with smile son their

lips. Dad nods to tell us so far so good. "Edward can you explain why you did this?" Aro barked

as he turned. "Bella has no right keeping them from me, and Alice should be dead because she

disobeyed me" Edward said and went to walk towards us but Jane and Alec held him back.

"OK we will talk. Cullen's you can explore the castle or Jane can take you to the waiting room,

and Edward you will go to the closet Aro said and went to leave but Caius or Marcus didn't

follow, they were still looking at Liz. "Brothers" Aro said. "Oh coming" They both said and

gave Liz back to Mom. I gave Nessie to Jazz and ran over and took Liz.

"Is my baby ok" I asked and started to kiss her cheeks. "OK love you can stop before you kill her

with too much love" jazz chuckled. I glared at him and he stopped. Jane led us to the waiting

room. It shouldn't have been called that at all. It had plush chairs and couches.

"OK I think we're winning, he wouldn't put us in here if we weren't especially because Aro but

Edward in a closet Daddy said as he pulled the diaper bag off his shoulder. "Can you hand me a

bottle?" I ask as Liz gets fussy. Here baby girl" Daddy says and Ali sits down near me and looks

scared. "What wrong?" I ask. "What if they agree with Edward" She says and starts to tremble.

"They won't ali" I say as I feed Liz. Daddy got up and kneeled next Ali. "Baby do you think

Aro would do that" he says and hugs her. There was a knock and Aro and the brothers came in.

Can we see Alice, jasper and Bella, bring the twins" Aro says. The three of us got up and walked out the door. We followed the brothers to a conference looking room.

"Please sit" They say and we do. Ali looks nervous and is silently crying. I nod to jasper to try

and calm her down. "OK you're going to be the first ones to know since you're in the equation,

we find Edward guilty he will live in the dungeons here, but while the trial was going on

something unfolded." Aro said and looked at Alice with Loving eyes "we gasped realizing what

happened. "Ali are you ok? I ask as she's crying. Yes, I'm happy I finally found him she says as

she gets up and hugs Aro. "Shh baby girl" he says as he holds her in his arms.

"What about the baby? She asks nervously. "I'll love it as my own" he says as he plants a kiss on

her on forehead. "Well we should tell the family and arrange housing for you sis" I say as I

stand up with Liz. "We shall" Aro says as he wraps his arm around Ali's waist and goes out the

door. Daddy's pacing when we get there. He sighs in relief when he sees us but gasps when he

sees Aro arm around Ali's waist. "We find Edward guilty and I have soul mated Aro says as he

looks down at Alice. Everyone gasps. "Is this real" Mommy says in fight.

"Yes dear esme, we need to talk about living arrangements for Alice" Aro says.

"Well I would like to go home" Alice says and steps towards us.

"It will be safer so when she has the baby" Daddy says and hugs her. "Ok but after?" Aro asks

"I want to stay with my family" Alice says. "So we would visit each other then?" Aro asked

sadly. "I have an idea" Rose says. "What? We all ask. "get a laptop here and Alice has one you

guys can Skype between visits or if there's some way you guys could move to forks" Rose said.

"If they did they would have to go to a veggie diet" I said. "Aro you better, cuz after I'm back

into a vampire I'm still going to be a veggie" Alice says with a frown on her face.

"Anything for you love" He says "Ok so we can get a house near ours for you three brothers"

Daddy says. "OK" They all say. "We should get back to the hotel, it's late" Daddy says and Ali

and I both yawn. Daddy picked ali up and jazz picked me up as mom and rose took the twins. I

fell asleep before we got to the hotel.

(Next morning)

Alice was saying goodbye to Aro. We all were getting in the car. Ali got in with a sad face.

We rushed towards the airport. We got on our flight and Ali started to cry into daddy's shoulder.

"I'm going to take her in the back" Dad whispered as he picked her up and walked towards the

back. I cuddled into jazz's arms and relaxed watching the castle disappear in the distance.

I was happy we won so as we headed home Edward sat in the dungeons in the castle


	11. Chapter 11

Cheaters ch.11

(Ali's point of view)

I was talking to Aro on the phone when I get a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Love are you OK?" Aro asks.

"I don't know, how about i call you back after I go to dad and see what's wrong" I say.

"Are you sure, I could come down" he says.

"NO stay in the castle. I will call you after dad finds outwhat's wrong" I say.

"OK I love you" He purrs.

"Love you to" I say and hang up. I get up and waddle to dads office.

"Daddy something wrong with the baby" I say as I sit down in a chair.

"Whats wrong?" daddy asks on high alert.

"I don't know I have really bad pains" I say and cry out in pain as I get another.

"Honey you might be in labor" Daddy says as he stands up and helps me up andonto the bed.

"I want you to lay in here for me, and hopefully your water will break soon" Daddy says and I start to gently cry.

"Whats wrong baby?" Daddy asks.

"I'm nervous, but happy at the same time." I say.

"There's nothing to be nervous of ail baby" Daddy says.

"Yes there is, pain" I say.

"Shh your OK baby girl" Daddy says as he hugs me. AT that moment I hear a whoosh and my water breaks.

"EWW" I scream as I feel the warm fluid.

"Shh angel relax" Daddy says as he goes to his medical supply room and changes into scrubs and comes out with supplies.

"Now we just wait until your fully dilated" Daddy says

(6 hours later)

"Its time" daddy says and puts on a pair of gloves.

"I need Bella" I cry out.

"Honey I don't know where she is" Daddy says. Bella runs in the door.

"I'm here" She says panting.

"Jazz told me" She says to daddy who has a confused face. Bella comes next to me and grabs my hand.

"OK ail time to start pushing" Daddy says and I fell a contraction so I start to push.

(A half hour later)

MY baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl" Daddy says as he hands me my baby. I smile down at her but scream when I fell a horrible pain.

"Bella take the baby and get out of here" Daddy says and I fell my baby girl taken out of my arms.

"Ali, whats wrong?" Daddy asks.

"Pain" I scream.

"Pain?" daddy asked confused.

"Pain like venom" I say out.

"Your changing" Daddy says.

"Make it stop" I scream.

"I cant baby, I can try biting to get more venom in you" daddy says.

"Just do it" I say and then I feel his teeth in my flesh and I pass out.

(4 hours later)

I woke up and everything was crystal clear like it was before i changed into a human but I still had a heart beat?

"Daddy?" I ask and he runs in.

"You shouldn't be up" Daddy says in panic.

"Emmett call aro now!" Daddy screams as he runs around.

"here" Emmett says. Daddy takes the phone and goes to his other room. A few minutes daddy comes back. "

"Aro is flying out here, he'll be here tonight, He says your OK. Nothing wrong its just the venom wore out before it go to your heart."

"But I felt the pain" I said.

"well then you can change then, aro says he wants you to stay half human for the baby." Daddy says as he kisses my forehead.

"Can I see the baby?" I ask.

"Yes you may, Bella" Daddy says and Bella comes in with my baby girl but I gasp because she looks like shes a few days old instead of hours.

"You need to name her" Daddy says.

"Madison Zoey Volturi Cullen" I say as shes laid in my arms.

"Hi Madison" I say and she reaches up towards me. I gasp when i see everything that's in her mind.

" She flipped your power she can show us visions or anything she wants" Daddy says as he sits next to me.

Madison shows me food in her mind.

"Your hungry baby?" I ask.

"You wanna try bottle?" daddy ask.

"Yeah, I think that's the best option unless I might be half human for a whilethen could i breast feed her" I say.

"Well if you want to try you can" Daddy says.

"Yeah lets" I say. I quickly feed her and then we take a nap together.

(4 hours later)  
When I wake up there's a cold hand on my forehead. I open my eyes and aro is looking down at me.

"I'm so proud of you baby" he says and kisses me.

"Did you meet our daughter?"I ask as I sit up.

"Yeah I did and shes beautiful" he says.

"what about me being half human will I be like this forever?" I ask.

"You might it depends, your heart might give out so we will need to keep on that" aro says.

"OK but other wise I will be fine?" I ask nervously.

"yes you will baby and hopefully we can plan are wedding soon" Aro says and I smile and get up and walk into his arms.

He hugs me to himself and I enjoy being embraced.


	12. Chapter 12

Cheaters Ch.12

(Bella's point of view)

Today me and jasper were getting married. Alice was helping me get ready. Aro was down stairs taking care of maddie as we all called her now.

"You look gorgeous" Ali says.

"Thanks" I say as I get up. Mommy comes to the door.

"Ready? Your father is nervous" She says.

"hes nervous image how nervous I am" I say as she grabs my arm.

"Its time" Ali says and rose starts playing the wedding march. Alice skips down the stairs.

Mom grabs my arm and we walk down the stairs. When we get tot he bottom I look up at jasper who's standing there looking proud.

We walk the rest of the way and mommy gives jasper my hand. We nod at daddy and he starts to service.

(After the Vow's and I do's)

"I know pronounce you husband and wife" Daddy says in a happy voice. Well as happy as he can manage with venom running down his cheeks.

Jasper kisses me passionately. Alice squeals and runs upstairs to get our honeymoon bags.

"Can you go start the car?" I ask him. He nods and I turn around and hug daddy.

"Please don't cry daddy, its already hard enough for me" I say as I hug him tightly.

"Go have fun angel" he says. I give him one last kiss and run out the front door. Jasper speeds off to the airport.

(A week later/ at isle esme)

I was sleeping when I heard a banging coming from downstairs. I woke up with a start.

"Jasper?" I whisper. I get up and go to the stairs. When I get there I gasp. There's a nomad in The house, I scream and run to the bathroom.

I try to lock the door but the nomad pushes the door open and that sends me flying into the glass mirror.

The mirror shatters and I fall into the glass. I start to smell the blood and my vision gets blurry.

I hear a Jasper's growl and then the familiar metallic tearing of vampires. I prayed it wasn't jasper.

A few minutes later I smell fire and then cold hands on my face.

"Bella love" I hear jazz ask in worry. I open m eyes and jasper's kneeling next to me.

"Change me" I whisper in pain.

"I cant what if I loose control" he cry's.

"Just do it I have faith in you, unless you want me to die, jasper I can feel it. I wont last the time it will take to get me to a hospital, just do it" I cry out.

Jasper nods and leans in. He kisses me once more and then bits my neck. I hold back my scream of agony before darkness consumes me.

(Jasper's point of view)

After I bit Bella I closed her wounds from the glass and put more venom in her.

I picked her up and washed the blood off and got her dressed into her summer dress Alice packed.

I laid her down on the bed and kissed her warm lips one last time. I went to the front room and got my phone out and called dad.

"Jasper whats wrong?" he asks panicky.

"Nothing Bella is enjoying the island so much we're going to stay a little longer probably until next week instead of coming home tomorrow" I say.

"OK, tell her I love her and when you guys get back I'll change her" Dad says.

"OK, tell the girls I love them" I say. "I will" he says.

"OK I got to go, me and Bella are going out" I say and hang up right as Bella screams. My phone rings and I look and its Alice.

"Hey Ali" I say nervously.

"YOU BETTER BE NERVOUS, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO DAD!" She screeches.

"Because he would have panicked please don't tell him" I plead.

"Fine but you can come home earlier, Bella has dad power to be able to smell blood and not react. I thinks hes going to be a doctor like dad" Alice says.

"OK tell dad we might come home in four days but please don't tell him" I plead again.

"OK I love you bro, now go make sure my sis is OK" She says and hangs up.

I go to Bella who's flopping like a dead fish. I pin her down and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and she calms down.

(Three days later)

Bella just woke up. She looked around confused and then shot up and hugged me. I winced in pain.

"Be careful love your a little bit stronger than me right now, how about we hunt and then go back home?" I ask her.

"What about the twins?" she asks nervously.

"Alice called and said you have dads power, so you can smell human blood and wont react" I say as I take her hand.

"Okay" She says and flints out of the house.

(Later that night when they land at the airport.)

"I think Ali is picking us up" I say as we land.

"OK I just hope daddy wont get mad" She says.

"He wont" I say as we walk off get are luggage. We walk over to Ali who hugs Bella.

"I missed you!" she says.

"I missed you to sis" Bells says as she wraps her arm back around me. We get in the car and drive off.

What we didn't know was this calm night would soon turn into a yelling fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Cheater's CH.13

(Bella's point of view)

When we got to the house I heard pacing. When I got out of the car Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked up the front porch.

We opened the door and everyone gasped.

"YOU CHANGED HER!" Daddy screamed. Jasper nods.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER JASPER!" He screams.

"Daddy calm down I asked him to and he didn't." I say

"BELLA WHERE YOU TRYING TO DIE!" daddy screams.

"NO I WASN'T FOR YOUR INFO ANOTHER VAMPIRE ATTACKED ME AND I WAS DIEING! JASPER WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TIME TO TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL" I

screech and run out the door.

"BELLA STOP" I hear jasper yell. I just keep running. I stop and sit down on a log and dry sob. I hear footsteps and I get into a hunting crouch and hiss.

"Bella its only me" Daddy says as he walks closer to me with his hands up.

"What do you want" I growl at him.

"to say I'm sorry" he says. I look at him confused.

" I should have never yelled at you or jasper, I already apologized to him, but to you I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a death wish and I should have trusted

jasper to change you and he did" He says as he hugs me. I hug him back.

"I also hear that your like me" Daddy says with a smile on his lips. I nod my head.

" I didn't smell the twins at all" I say with pride in my voice.

"Then I think Alice is right, we should get you into college ASAP" Daddy says as he wraps his arm around me and we walk back to the house and talk about

random things. When we got there the twins ran out and attacked me.

"hey babies" I say as I pick them up. I look up and the family ids standing on the porch. They all have happy smiles on there face.

Finally we have are happy family. I sigh and lean into daddy. I may be married but I'm still a daddy girl. Jasper looks at me confused that I'm leaning into dad.

" Hey I may be married to you but I'm still a daddy's girl" I say as I walk over to jasper. I hand him Liz and we go inside to put them to bed.

After we do we all just sit downstairs and talk about nothing. I'm happy that my life finally has a path that I want to follow.

So this is were I leave off. Me as a vampire, I have the twins and jasper. Also a happy family who loves me and cares about me and the twins.

And for Edward he is stuck in the castle being punished and Alice I forgave so I should say my life is perfect.

Also I start college in a few days to become a doctor like daddy and make everything happy again.

As for Charlie and Renée they knew about Edward cheating and think I'm in college.

I just wish I didn't have to keep me being a vampire from them but unless I want them dead I will just have to keep my mouth shut and never see them

again. So this is my goodbye to my old life and hello to a new one.


End file.
